Natsu and Nallie
by Animelover1001
Summary: What if Natsu had a sister? Who could tell he and Lucy liked eachother? Well, I guess you will find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys Anime here! So basically this is a fairytail story and if you cant tell by the description... Your an idiot... JUST KIDDING! But seriously the description literally says Natsu has a sisters. Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I couldn't draw to save my lif** **e! You expect me to be able to draw the lovely Characters that Mashima does?**

* * *

Nallie's P.O.V

*Flashback*

My brother has been searching for Igneel for three days now. I have to go look for him. While I was looking for him I ended up getting lost. I looked until I couldn't walk any more. I finally sat down under a tree to sleep.

"Where are you, Natsu," I said before dozing off to sleep.

*Flashback End*

I have a feeling I'll finally be able to find my brother today. I still remember that day clearly even though it's been a few years. I vowed to find him and now I finally have some information on where he is. Someone said they heard that a salamander named Natsu lives in a town named Magnolia. They also said that he is in a guild. The guild is called FairyTail apparently!

*TimeSkip*

I have finally arrived in Magnolia. I immediately sped off toward where I was told my brother would be. As soon as I saw him in the guild hall I ran up to him and squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Natsu...," I smiled.

"Nallie?! Is that you," He asked.

"Yep it's me," I answered,"Who is that blue cat?"

"My name is Happy," Happy said.

"Nice to meet you Happy! I'm Nallie," I responded.

"Aye," He shouted.

"Who is this," A blonde haired girl asked,"She looks a lot like you! You even have the same colored hair!"

"This is my sister Nallie and we are finally reunited," Natsu yelled.

"Natsu your to loud! Anyways, my name is Lucy! It's nice to meet you," Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you to! Natsu! Calm down everyone is staring. You should know I'm still not used to people," I shouted and ended up getting embarrassed when I saw more eyes staring.

"Sorry Nallie it's just it has been six years! Anyways, let's introduce you to the others on my team," He smiled.

"Ok! Let's go," Lucy and I said at the same time.

I was so excited to be with my brother again! Lucy seemed really nice to even though I'm not used to people yet I think as long as I stay with him and his friends I will slowly be able to get less nervous and embarrassed around people. I still need to meet the other two so let's go find them! Then, I saw two people sitting at the bar and we were heading toward them. One of them, a girl, looked really angry. She kind of scared me.

"Natsu...," The girl said.

"Y-yes," he gulped.

"WILL YOU EVER LET ME EAT MY CAKE IN PEACE," She shouted

"Sorry about them. Erza really likes cake and Natsu is always annoying and noisy around here," Lucy smiled.

"I can already tell! So if that's Erza who is the other one," I asked as I heard my brother get scolded.

"Go find out yourself," She said and pushed me towards said person.

"H-hello my name is N-Nallie! I'm Natsu's younger sister," I said nervously.

"Woah, why are you so nervous? Anyways, my name is Gray and I can tell your not like Flame-breath over there and I'm glad I'm not gonna have two of him," Gray said.

When he said that something inside me popped. He made me really mad. Here he was talking to me about my brother behind his back. What kind of idiot is his?! I'm going to attack him!

"Roar of the-," I started to say but got interrupted.

"Calm down Nallie! Your brother and I fight a lot and when I say a lot I mean a lot but that doesn't mean that we don't care for eachother. FairyTail is like a second family to all of us. We protect and care for eachother," Gray said and grabbed my hands.

"Oh... I'm sorry for accusing you," I let my hands drop down,"Well I guess I better introduce my self to Erza."

"You do that," He smiled.

All of Natsu's friends are so nice! Now I wish I had made friends on my journey to find him. Oh! This is good. It looks like Erza has calmed down a bit.

"Hello, my name is Nallie! I am Natsu's younger sister," looks like I'm already getting used to people!

"Nice to meet you Nallie. My name is Erza," Erza said.

I just smiled it really is great here. But how do I join the guild? Is there some sort of test? How do people know your in the guild? Suddenly someone answered my questions.

"Come on Nallie! We have to go get your guild mark so you can officially be in the guild," Natsu said and pulled me towards a girl with long white hair,"This is Mirajane but everyone calls her Mira! She will give you your guild mark."

"Nice to meet you Mira! I'm Nallie, Natsu's younger sister," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you to! Now what color do you want and where do you want it," Mira asked.

"How about blue and on my shoulder," I said.

"Of course," She said and put a stamp on my shoulder,"You should probably go meet the master now."

"Ok," I said and walked over to Natsu.

"Hey Nallie! I see you got your guild mark," he smiled.

"What else would she have been doing," Happy said as if he knew everything, but was ignored.

"Yeah! Mira told me I should meet the master! Can you take me to him," I asked

"Of course," He said and dragged me off (hopefully) towards the master!

I walked into what I though was an office. I saw an old man there who was really short. Even shorter then me and that's saying a lot!

"Hello! You must be Nallie! Erza told me about you," Master said,"Anyways my name is Master Makarov but you can call me Master or Gramps!"

"Ok Master," I smiled.

* * *

 **Ok I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and didn't die of boredom! I mean it really was only introductions. But you need introductions to have a good story! No introductions means the person doesn't know anyone! Well I hope you enjoyed even though I feel like it was the shortest thing ever...Also if you have any ideas feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is gonna be a short TimeSkip between this chapter and the last! I wanted to tell you beforehand so you don't get confused!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own the beautiful and creative brain that Mashima does!**

* * *

Nallie's P.O.V

I have only been in the guild a couple of days but this place is great! I just finished a mission with Team Natsu. I bet Natsu made them name it that. But if they are fine with it I'm not gonna question it! Wait, why are people staring at us and whispering? That doesn't look like our guild! What happened?!

"WHAT," We all shouted.

We ran up to what was supposed to be our guild to find a bunch of metal rods sticking out of various places.

"Mira! What happened," I asked.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you," Mira said.

Looks like they made a temporary bar in the downstairs storage room. I wonder what happened.

"Mira, what happened here," Erza questioned.

"We aren't completely sure what happened but they are cowards," Mira said.

"How are they cowards? They attacked us," Gray asked.

"They attacked an empty guild," Mira answered.

"What does that mean," Lucy wondered.

"They attacked while no one was here. It was in the nighttime," she responded.

"They really are cowards! We have to go attack them," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy yelled.

"We don't need to attack," A drunk Makarov said.

"Why not?! They attacked our guild! Our home," Natsu shouted.

"We are not attacking and that is final! Oops got to go! Nature is calling," Makarov ran away.

"Master is as upset as you guys. He just wants to follow the rules and keep the peace," Mira said.

"We won't break the rules if it's self defense," I said.

"You arent aloud to attack other guilds," Mira responded.

"That's true, hopefully they don't do anything else like this. If they do I'll have to agree with ash for brains over here," Gray stated.

"What did you call me ice princess," Natsu growled.

"Do I hear fighting," Erza glared.

"N-no ma'am," Gray and Natsu stuttered.

Lucy and I just giggled. This really is an odd group. But what would be the fun in a normal group where everyone acts the same and gets along. I'm really glad my brother and I were able to find such great friends.

~TimeSkip for how kawaii Natsu and Lucy's kids would be~

Team Nastu,except for Lucy, was sitting in Lucy's house waiting for her to arrive.

"What are you guys doing here," Lucy yelled and kicked Natsu.

"Mira said we should try to always be with another person. So everyone is having sleepovers," Erza explained.

"Erza and I couldn't just let Natsu and Gray stay here with just you so we decided to tag along," I smiled.

"Oh, so it was originally going to be just them," Lucy blushed.

"She liiiiiiiiiikes him," Happy said.

"Definetly," I nodded my head.

"Happy! Nallie," Both Lucy and Natsu shouted.

~Why did it have to be Team Shadow Gear?! *cries*~

"L-levy-chan," I stuttered.

"Jet...," Natsu muttered.

"Droy," Gray said.

"They have hurt my family! This means war," Master yelled.

We are now on our way to attack Phantom Lord. Lucy decided to stay with Levy-chan and the others in the hospital. I hope they are ok. I know they are FairyTail wizards and can take care of themselves but that doesn't keep me from worrying.

When Erza was calling for a retreat Natsu and I heard Gajeel talking to someone about Lucy! What did they do to her?

"Lucy's been...," I started.

"Captured," Natsu finished.

"Wha...," Happy said surprised.

Natsu grabbed someone who was from Phantom. He said he didn't know where Lucy was but when we said we would turn him into a pile of ash he finally talked. He told us she is probably at their base.

"We have to get there quickly," I yelled running towards their base.

"Let's go," Happy and Natsu ran after me.

"Natsu," We heard Lucy yell as she fell from the tower.

"Lucy," My brother yelled back as he caught her.

"Alright! Let's go back to the guild," I said.

"But this is Phantom's base! We have to attack," Natsu argued.

"Erza said to retreat," Happy reasoned.

"Well they are wimps," Natsu said.

"I-I'm sorry. I still want to stay in the guild. I love FairyTail," Lucy cried.

"Natsu...," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess we better go back," Natsu sighed.

"Let me help you up," I smiled but Lucy cried harder.

"You made her cry," Happy yelled.

"I didn't," I said.

"Here Lucy, get on my back," Natsu stopped our little fight.

~Time Skippity~

"What's that noise," I said.

"Let's find out," Natsu nodded and everyone walked outside.

"Is that Phantom," Gray gasped.

"I knew they would attack again but I didn't think they would do something like this," Erza explained.

Suddenly a canon came out of Phantom's base Erza ran up to block the attack with her armour. Gray and I had to hold Natsu back because he didn't want Erza to do it. Erza barely held out but she was able to protect us. Suddenly Phantom's master, Jose, started talking over a speaker.

"Your master and Erza can no longer fight. Either be destroyed by this canon or give us Lucy Heartphillia," Jose said.

"We would rather die the. Hand over one of our own," Erza shouted.

"Yeah," everyone from the guild agreed.

"Looks like your options have changed. Either get killed by my minions or be destroyed by the canon. It will fire in 15 minutes," Jose laughed evilly.

"We should hide Lucy," I told Mira.

"On it," She ran to get Lucy.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon," I yelled as one of Jose's "minions" snuck up on me.

* * *

 **Looks like the battle is just starting! I have a question for you guys! Would you rather have the chapters be 1000 words and come out Monday, Wensday and Fridays (no weekends and I'll warn you if something comes up and I can't update) or 5000 words and only updating once or twice a week? Remember: IT IS COMPLETLY YOUR CHOICE! I can do either! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so long!**


	3. Author's Note

I'm truly sorry I have not been updating. It's just I have a lot of important test coming up! I have a low grade in one of the classes but if I get an A on the test it will go up significantly! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I won't be able to up date this or my One-Shot book (you can go request on it!) until Friday! You'll just have to wait until then after that we should have the normal schedule until something else comes up! But until then just read other stories you enjoy! Thank you for understanding!


	4. Another Author's Note

Im very sorry to say to everyone enjoying this story that I can no longer keep the schedule! I could post a chapter a week from now a day from now or even a month from now. It is just my life has gotten very busy since the second quarter of school started. So just check a couple of times a week for an update since I can't guarantee when stuff will come out. My One-Shot book will also be like this. Again, I thought I could handle this and school but aparently I can't! I hope you can understand.


	5. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter! I just want to give a shoutout to Lia Dragneel! They have been giving me continued support! Also for some reason I can't see me reviews on my story so keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail but if I did... *sighs happily***

* * *

Nallie's P.O.V

The battle is just beginning and I'm ready to give it all I've got to protect my home and my family! I will not lose them just like I once lost Igneel and almost Natsu! Wait! Natsu and Happy! Where did they go? Oh! They must be going to destroy the cannon. I better give them back up.

"Gray, Elfman, let's go with Natsu and Happy," I ran towards Phantom's base.

"Let's go," They ran after me.

"That's right! My minions will regenerate endlessly," I heard Jose chuckle over the speaker.

I ran as fast as I could towards Natsu at the cannon. I knewI was leaving Elfman and Gray behind but they can take care of themselves.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"Nallie, we are going to have to destroy this thing from the inside." Natsu explained.

"Got it!" I ran inside the cannon with Natsu closely trailing behind me.

"Woah," Happy gasped.

"That lacrima is huge!" I pointed out the obvious.

"So we just have to destroy it." Natsu beamed.

"I don't think so," Someone commented.

"You won't get it my way," Natsu went to attack the misterious guy in a red outfit with something black and white over his noise.

"Natsu Wa-" I started as Natsu punched himself.,"Are you ok?"

"Natsu! Why did you punch yourself?" Happy questioned.

"I didn't do it on purpose! It just happened!" Natsu yelled.

"7 minutes until Jupiter fires," a lady over a speaker said.

"Come on Natsu we have to destroy the lacrima!" I worried

"I will as soon as I defeat this guy!" Natsu smiled at me," Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu was about to attack the man but his attack went towards me. I dodged it just in time but barely!

"Why don't you fight you sister," The guy chuckled.

"Your from the Element 4 aren't you!" I gasped.

"I am and fire is my personal play toy! Wether it be magic or natural," He smirked.

"Forget about this guy! We have to destroy the lacrima," Happy yelled.

"My fire is mine and nobody but me controls it!" Natsu and I growled.

Suddenly, the Jupiter started to activate as another minute went by. We can't waste anymore time with this guys but even if we try to destroy the lacrima he will still move our fire!

"5 minutes until Jupiter fires." The lady called again.

"Blue fire," The man yelled.

"Woah! That was cold!" Natsu smiled and ate the fire.

"I've never tasted anything like it," I grinned.

"So Fairy Tail has two dragon slayers now. This is to bad. Neither of us can hurt eachother." The man sighed,

"I haven't even hit you yet! How do you know that?" Natsu asked.

"You can not hit me," He stated.

"We will see about that! Fire Dragon's Roar," I yelled but the attack hit Natsu,"Sorry, Natsu."

"Come on Natsu," Happy complained as Natsu and I started fighting without magic.

"Fighting without magic! My katana is ready," He smirked.

Suddenly, Natsu pretended he was about to fight with his magic but spit on the guy's face.

"Natsu! That's disgusting," I cried and the man had a disgusted look on his face.

"2 minutes until Juliter fires," the lady said.

"Natsu, we have to hurry!" Happy panicked.

"Orange fire," The guy smirked.

"What is that smell?" Natsu and I coughed.

"Spells like spoiled milk, doesn't it?" The man commented.

"That's playing dirty," Natsu growled.

"So is spitting on my face," he argued.

"1 minute until Jupiter fires," the lady interrupted.

"Hurry up guys!" Happy flew back and forth.

we went back to fighting without magic and Natsu hit his sword into the lacrima. It wasn't enough to break it but it cracked it! Somehow Natsu figured out how to keep the guy from controlling his fire! We finally have a chance, but we better destroy the lacrima soon.

"This is my fire and I won't let you control it!" Natsu screamed.

Natsu missed the man but his intention was to hit the sword stuck in the lacrima! His fire pushed the sword in and broke the lacrima just as Jupiter was about to fire! I'm so relieved we made it in time.

"We did it!" Happy and I smiled.

"We still have to deal with this guy." Natsu smirked.

Suddenly the guild hall started moving around like it was changing form and Natsu started getting motion sickness.

"Natsu, get it together!" Happy screamed.

"Do you get motion sickness? Looks like you can't eat fire right now! Time for me to finish you off," The guy laughed,"Prepare to die dragon slayer!"

"Don't you dare hurt him! Iron fist of-" I stopped when his hands started freezing.

"You're not a man, you're a backwards shooting snowflake!" I heard Elfman yell.

"What?" I sweat dropped and saw Gray there to.

"Thanks guys," Natsu smiled.

"You two are so cool!" Happy cried.

"You showed them," I commented.

"Natsu, that was just sad," Gray pointed out.

"If you were a real man you would have made that giant motion sick of you!" Elfman seemed proud of himself.

"I think it stopped moving," I said.

"It must have! I'm not motion sick anymore!" Natsu smirked.

"I'm gonna fly outside and see what's going on," Happy declared.

Happy looked distraught when I saw him come back in to tell us what was happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We are doomed! A magic circle that could destroy the whole town is being created!" Happy cried.

"Then let's split up and find the power source," Gray suggested.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was busy with family and then I didn't have internet. Everything has happened. But the wait has finally ended so I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of Natsu and Nallie! Before we start the chapter I want to give a shout out to my new Beta-Reader DragonHeart-san! I hope you'll help me tell her thank you for beta-reading this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Lucy and Natsu would already be a couple.

* * *

Nallie's P.O.V

"I'll go with Elfman," I declared.

"Got it!" Natsu and Gray ran off.

"I'm not a man if I don't protect Fairy Tail," Elfman stated.

"I'm here to, y'know," I sweat dropped. All of the sudden one of the Element 4 appeared behind us.

"Your one of the Element 4, aren't you?" Elfman question.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" I smirked.

"Bonjour! My name is Sol, Monsieur Sol," Sol said.

"I don't care who you are. I just want to know how to stop this thing," Elfman grunted

"You can only transform your right arm? It appears the rumours about you are true!" Sol pointed out.

"If you won't tell me I'll make you!" Elfman yelled.

"I'm here to," I sighed. Then, Elfman was attacked repeatedly by Sol.

"Elfman!" I shouted.

"A few years ago you attempted a full body take over and it didn't work out," Sol smirked.

"Shut up," Elfman yelled when he stopped his punch after seeing a statue of a young girl.

"If you won't attack him I will! Roar of the Fire Dragon," I said barely missing the statue of the girl and Sol dodged,"This guy..."

Sol and Elfman were speaking of things I didn't understand. Probably things that have happened in his past. How dare he read our memories and now he is torturing Elfman! This guy is crazy and I'm going to destroy him but I have to help Elfman snap out of it first.

"I wouldn't attempt another full body take over." Sol authorized.

"What are you doing?! You know it's dangerous!" I cried. Suddenly he stopped the take-over.

"You really shouldn't attempt something you can't do," Sol scolded.

"Stop torturing him! If your gonna do it to someone do it to me." I yelled.

"You do have interesting memories..." Sol pondered,"But I'll wait to do you next."

"You," I scowled.

"Back to you Elfman," Sol smirked.

"Your a coward! If you were a real man you wouldn't be messing with my mind!" Elfman shouted.

"How dare you insult me? What gives you the right to tell me what a real man she be?" Sol questioned,"Your not a man! Your a monster that murdered his own sister!"

"Don't listen to him Elfman!" This guy and his stupid accent are getting on my nerves

"Elfman, No!" I heard Mira shout after he got punched.

"Mira?" He asked,"What's wrong? How did they get a hold of you? Mira!"

"Oh! So this is your older sister, Mirajane, also known as the She-Devil," Sol said," It won't be long before she is crushed to death!"

"Get out of here Elfman!" Mira shouted.

"No! I can't leave you," Elfman responded.

"This battle isn't over yet Mira," I smiled.

Suddenly, Sol started using magic on Elfman and saying things to bring down his courage and make him feel like everything was his fault and that he wasn't good enough to protect his family. I could tell everything he said hurt Elfman badly. It might not have been physically but definetly mentally.

"Elfman you can't listen to him! I'm sure none of this was your fault and you still have to protect your family that is left!" I tried reassuring him but I couldn't get through.

Then, Elfman started turning into stone. It all just happened so quickly but it must have been that magic!

"What did you do to him?" I growled.

"I just put him into a pit of despair so he has to rewatch his painful memories over and over again!" Sol smirked.

"How dare you?! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Ishouted and just barely missed his head. Then I heard Mira shouting.

"Please, Elfman you have to snap out of it! I can't lose you to," Mira cried. I think she is getting through to him!

"She is crying..." Elfman mumbled.

"What?" Sol questioned.

"I swore I would never let anyone make her cry again!" Elfman stopped turning into to stone and broke out of his trance!

"What is that bright light!" I stared in awe.

"No, don't do it Elfman! It's to dangerous!" Mira screamed.

"Your not strong enough to do a full body take over," Sol said then grunted in shock when he did it.

"Elfman... Elfman did it! He actually did it! But is that still Elfman?" I worried.

"That's a full body take-over... Beast Soul!" Mira said.

* * *

I am so very sorry this took me so long and even though it took me so long it is still short! I'll try to update more frequently but I've had lots of testing going on lately and it depends on my Beta-Readers schedule! Again I'm sorry and I hope this doesnt make you like the story less since its completly my fault! Sadly, I have had this written for a while and I was waiting for my beta-reader to edit this but she never got the chance and it has been forever so I decided to publish it and I'll re-publish if she edits it!


	7. Highschool AU One-Shot

**Basically, I wanted to post a chapter quickly since its been like 3 months but I am going to make the real chapter way longer then normal so it will take a while! I decided to give you guys this instead! It's going to be a Highschool AU Side Story one-shot thing. Tell me if you think I should do more of these!**

 **Do i own Fairy Tail? Well, since I'm writing this story it must be my decision right? (Some random person): Actually it belongs to Hiro Mashima (Me): Really? Ok, to bad**

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High!" My big brother Natsu Dragneel gave me a huge toothy grin.

 _As you can probably tell I am a Freshman in highschool and I have just arrived at the same school as my older brother. He is very excited for me to be here especially since he wants me to meet his friends. Even though I already know them since they have been over a hundred times. But he thinks this meeting will be more special... Who knows what's going on in that brain. Anyways, I am definetly not as excited! Especially since all of my friends are moving away to go to a supposedly better school. It could be good I guess._

 _"I know Natsu but what if no one likes me?" I sighed._

 _"Who couldn't love you? I mean I do!" He gave me that smile again._

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever," I giggled, "Let's go!"_

 _Then a blonde haired girl walked up to us._

 _This is Lucy Heartfillia! One of Natsu's best friends. I can so tell he has a crush on her! She is kind, weird, and gets very annoyed at my brother a lot! But overall I like it her._

 _"Hey Nalli! You excited for highschool?" Lucy asked._

 _"Yeah, but I also scared." I said as the bell rang,"Well I better get going to class."_

 _"So my first class is ma-" I was cut off as I bumped into someone._

 _"Sorry I bumped into you!" We said at the same time._

 _As soon as I got a good look at him I realized how cute he was. My cheeks were lightly dusted red._

 _"Hi, I'm Jason." He held out a hand to help me up._

 _"I'm Nalli, it's nice to meet you," I said as I grabbed his hand._

 _"What class do you have first?" He asked._

 _"Math," I responded._

 _"Me to! Want to walk together," Jason offered._

 _"That would be great," I smiled cutely at him._

 _As soon as we started walking a very awkward silence fell over us. We both tried to strike up conversations here and there but that made it both awkward. When we walked into the classroom we were both obviously blushing. After school ended we were walking towards where detention was going to be that day and I decided to apologize._

 _"Look, I'm sorry that I got you into detention." I looked to the ground._

 _"No, I'm sorry it's my fault." He sighed._

 _"I guess it's both our faults," I smiled._

 _"I guess so," He gave me the cutest grin ever. I felt like my heart was about to melt. Am I in love?_

 _*time skippy- I'm totally not rushing this story so I can get it done because the other one will take a couple of days :D*_

 _It's the next day and it's time for lunch. The only friend I have is Jason but he probably has friends he's already sitting with._

 _"I guess I'll eat on the roof," I sighed only to find Jason on the roof himself with another girl!_

 _"oh, hey Nalli! This is Lily." Jason told me._

 _"Hello," Lily greeted me._

 _"Hi I'm Nalli. Why are you guys on the roof don't you have plenty of friends down there?" I asked._

 _"Jason and I don't really have any friends besides you now I guess," she smiled._

 _"Cool I guess we can all eat up here together." I sat down._

 _Jason, Lily, and I did the same thing Jason and I did in math class! But it was even more fun. Lily seemed to tell the exact same kind of jokes Jason did. Are they dating? If they are I'll stay away from Jason but if they aren't... What is up? I'll have to find out!_

"So, Jason how did you and Lily meet?" I questioned.

"Oh, we've known eachother since we were born obviously.I love her so much I would jump in front of a bullet for her," Jason answered.

So, he does love her and why is it obvious he has known her since he was born!

Throughout the rest of the week I tried to ignore Jason. I just couldn't look at him and his cute face because I know I would get jealous and try to get revenge on lily. But I didn't want that she was so sweet and she didn't deserve it. I did more then anyone. I was able to stay out of his sight for a while until one day...

"Nalli," Jason grabbed my arm,"I know you've been avoiding me, why?"

"Jason, I can't you already love Lily." I cried out.

"Of course I love Lily she is my li-" I cut him off.

"Don't rub it in!" I snapped.

"If you'd just le-" I cut him off again.

"No, I don't want you to finish." I wiggles my arm out of his grasp and ran up to the roof.

I then saw Jason walk up to me and once he reached me he kissed me! I can't believe it but what about Lily? Once the kiss ended he explained to me that Lily was his twin sister.

"I feel like an idiot," I told him.

"We probably should have told you sooner," he laughed.

"You think so?" I hit him playfully,"So this mean we ar-."

"Now it's my turn to cut you off and yes," he smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

So guys what do you think? It was my first try at a highschool one shit XD anyways there was that romance *wiggles eyebrows* ending. Yes every time I say romance I will put *wiggles eyebrows on the end and anyone who reviews saying romance I will pm them back saying *wiggles eyebrows* as soon as I see it! Well, anyways I hope you enjoyed some romance *wiggles eyebrows* and a sneak peak of a character I will be adding!


End file.
